There is known an apparatus for supplying high-concentration hydrogen gas for a living organism configured such that an air mixer is attached to a part of a conduit pipe from a hydrogen gas generator to a nasal cavity cannula and the concentration of hydrogen gas to be supplied can be arbitrarily set (Patent Document 1).